


The North Remembers

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, I'll tag more as we go, Margaery Tyrell Lives, R Plus L Equals J, Robb Lives, We'll NEVER get anywhere near s8 we respect these characters too much to pull that bs here I promise, a lot of angst but a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: After surviving the Red Wedding, Robb Stark is on a journey of revenge.He never imagined what he would find along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValDeCastille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/gifts).



> This fic was written inspired on my talks with my Robbaery muse Val. She pulled me out of my writer's block and helped me writing, I'm so lucky to have you in my life, my love! 
> 
> Thanks for all of my friends for their undying support and here we go. I hope you guys enjoy it, I know it's a small chapter but this way I'll be able to post more frequently. Let me know what you think of it down below in the comments. <3

Robb could not stop the nightmares from coming. Every time he closed his eyes he could see his mother, he could hear her last scream, her wet eyes looking in his direction.

It was all too quick for him to realize what was happening, The Blackfish had pulled him out of the Hall as his soldiers invaded and it all went dark.

When he woke up, he was lying in a cot, and none other than Arya sat beside him.

“Arya?” He wanted to cry, he remembered not hearing from Arya and how it broke his mother’s heart and his very own. They all thought her dead. They should have known better; she was a little fighter.

“Robb! You’re awake!” She yelled and hugged him tight, maybe tighter than his injuries allowed him. He remembered the blade entering his chest, the pain of it all excruciating.

“You’re alive.” He felt his eyes wet, tears rolling down his cheek.

“I am, Needle stood beside me through it all,” she said with a smile.

“Needle?”

“Jon gave it to me.” She showed me her thin sword. Of course he had, Jon and Arya had always been close. “Dad let me have it, he even paid me a water dance teacher,” she said with a distant look in her eyes.

“Water dance?” He tried to hide it but he missed his father, he missed him so much. He felt as though he had failed him, bringing shame and dishonor to his house by marrying Jeyne.

He had lost everything over honor, yet  marrying her was a dishonor itself. His father would have been ashamed to call him Son.

“It is a bravosi style of swordsmanship,” she answered, probably just as shaken by the mention of their father.

“Mother would not appreciate you using that.” He laughed and she did too, a tear in her eye.

“We lost them all, Arya. It was my fault, I’m sorry. I am so sorry, little sister.” He could not keep it to himself, so he cried. He cried their losses, he cried his mistakes, he cried losing his father and trusting Theon, causing his siblings’ death, and he cried for his mother.

“It was not your fault, Robb. It was Walder Frey; he did this. He dishonored himself by breaking guest rights, we all know how sacred they are” she urged him to think differently.

“A man like him has no faith in any gods.” He answered angrily.

“Good, because there is only one God, and his name is Death.” Her eyes darkened with hatred “And we tell him, ‘not today’, our day will come, but Walder Frey’s will come much sooner,” she spat out and he chuckled without humor. He was amazed that she had more courage and bravura in her than he felt inside.

“We don’t have an army,” he reminded her as she shook her head.

“We have around a hundred men, plus we can gather more supporters. You are still the King in the North, Robb. The North will not bow to Lannisters or Baratheons. _We_ will not bow,” she affirmed and he agreed, although he was no King anymore.

“I am not; I am the King That Lost The North,” he murmured.

“No, you are The King That Won Back the North and killed Lannisters along with it,” she exclaimedwith pride as he felt her embrace once again.

“I wish Jon could be here, beside us,” she said and he nodded, he wished for that too.

“He would never break his vows; Jon has Father’s honor,” he said and she smiled weakly.

“It got Father killed,” she confessed..

“Jon is not Father, he will live. We will see him again.” He needed to believe that himself, especially now when there was only himself and Arya, Sansa so far out of his reach. He needed to get his sister back, no matter what.

“We need to get Sansa back,” he said and Arya looked down.

“I should have brought her with me, but it happened all too fast.¡,” she regretted. He took her hand in his.

“It is not your fault, Arya. Tell me what happened,” he asked, and so she told him, from the moment she noticed something was off, to her nights with the recruits of the Watch, and the Brotherhood Without Banners --which awaited his awakening.

_The war is not lost yet, let them think me dead. That way we can surprise them in the dead of night_ , Robb thought to himself, as Arya recounted him tales of her journey as they enjoyed the heat of the fire before them. The winds of winter could be felt already and all Robb could think of was that _Winter was coming_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tyrells are on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys seemed to enjoy chapter 1!   
> I know it was a small chapter, but here I am again to share a bit more with you all.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it, we'll be getting more and more answers each chapter, some characters will start to show and all be come together in time.   
> Stay tuned! :)

“They say there is no room for us, Grandma.” Garlan came back from the inn, annoyed and frustrated.

“Are they stupid or what? Do they know who you are?” Olenna asked angrily, she was tired and no longer a young maiden to be in a horse for such long hours.

“Grandmother, we shouldn’t out ourselves,” Margaery pointed out, however the Queen of Thorns shook her head.

“But we should feed ourselves, my dear. If they won’t have us here, it is either because they support our enemies or because they don’t see the value of receiving us,” she affirmed, shrugging at the obvious possibilities.

“Maybe there is another reason?” Garlan asked.

“And what would that be?” Olenna replied.

“I saw something unlikely inside,” the knight sounded doubtful of his own eyes. Olenna was too tired for that.

“What was it? Say it at once, Garlan,” she reprimanded him.

“A wolf banner,” he spat.

“Robb Stark is dead; all Starks are dead. Now there is only Sansa, and she is at Highgarden.” Margaery answered for her grandmother.

“Maybe they are still loyal?” He suggested meekly.

“Maybe you should try this time, my dear. Nothing like the sight of a pretty girl to grant us their hospitality,” Olenna commanded, placing a hand over her  precious rose’s shoulder.

Margaery nodded, rearranging her dress, showing some of her cleavage. Not enough to be indecent, but enough to raise looks.

As she walked inside the Inn, she noticed not just wolf banners, but trouts, mermen, eagles and many other sigils she had studied with her Maester.

“Excuse me,” she asked a busy old man that was yet to look up to her, “may I get two rooms?” The man shook his head, eyes still on his desk and not on her.

“No rooms available, go look somewhere else,” he stated Margaery rose her chest in anger at his snub. _How dare he_.

“Excuse me, _kind sir_ , I am in need of two rooms. My brother, grandmother and I have been riding all day long and we have enough gold dragons to pay for your services.” she spoke sweetly. The man finally looked up and, unsurprisingly, his eyes went straight to her bosom _Typica_ , she thought, fighting the need to roll her eyes

“I’m sorry, m’lady. We have no rooms for ya.” After his first hostile retorts, he  seemed truly sorry now. She inwardly cursed whoever had this entire place rented. Didn’t they know the fate of those he supported?

“May I ask who is it that is staying here?” She asked but before the man could answer, an old but built,warrior-looking individual appeared beside her.

“May I ask who is asking?” He inquired, eyeing her suspiciously.

Margaery could see the leaping trout in his chest, and the blue coloring of his eyes, making her almost certain that he belonged to House Tully.

“I am Talla, of House Tarly. My brother,grandmother and I are in need of a room,” she replied, conjuring the first name that had crossed her mind. They were a far enough house so that no one around could recognize her, yet noble enough to grant them respect and good treatment. Margaery was satisfied with her quick thinking.

“Well, Lady Tarly, your brother is here. He came to ask for men for the Night’s Watch and he stayed with us, I’m sure you will be happy to see him.” The man informed with a knowing smile as Margaery looked down in shame.

“Excuse me, my lord. It is not necessary to call for Lord Sam. I am not his sister.” Her reply was interrupted by the louder, stronger voice of the Queen of Thorns.

“Margaery, dear, this will not work, so let us speak as we should. I am Lady Olenna of House Tyrell. I will have a room for myself,  one for my granddaughter and another for my  grandson. We have enough money to do so, _boy_.” The old woman threw a bag of gold to the Crossroads Inn owner who looked torn.

“My lady--” The man was interrupted by another one standing next to the warrior.

“This Inn is not at the service of  Lannisters and their cocksuckers.” -  His words gain him  a slap across the chest.

“Shut your mouth and tell him of our situation here.” The warrior’s voice was firm and let no doubt as to what the man should do, running off to call the Seven knw who.

“Who are you?” Lady Olenna demanded. he warrior faintly smiled but did not bow.

“I am Brynden Tully, Lady Olenna, brother of Lord Hoster Tully. I am surprised to find you in these parts of the realm. Last I heard, you had stolen my grand-niece and your granddaughter had wed a false king,” he mocked.

“Oh, and _I_ am the old crone.” Olenna rolled her eyes, mildly annoyed. “You should use your eyes and ears properly, Lord Brynden. Your niece is to be wed to my grandson, heir to Highgarden, you would hardly find a better match around Westeros. However, my granddaughter is no queen, her husband died before their bedding so, you see, we are no more Lannister cocksuckers than you are.” Her wits  provoked coughs around the room, it was not common for a woman to use such a language, yet, coming from the Queen of Thorns herself, it was hardly a surprise.

“You have always been famous for your sharp tongue, my lady,” the Blackfish answered as Olenna chuckled.

“My tongue is nothing compared to my thorns, my lord. Will you stop being stupid and let us inside?” She asked impatiently, tired from the long journey and this entire conversation.

“Not until my king says so, my lady,” he said, a smile playing on his face.

“Your king is dead. Who is it that you have wearing a crown now?” She crossed her arms irritated and bored.

“Now it is you that should use your eyes and ears better, Lady Olenna. My king lives far more than yours, but he has grown a deep hatred for the Lannisters and all of those beneath him. So you better prove yourself to him and to his wolf,” he said grimly as a massive wolf came down the stairs, slowly yet menacingly.

Margaery sensed the wolf’s eyes on her, startled by how human they felt. She did not move an inch, attempting not to be the recipient of its focus, however, it approached her nonetheless. She could hear her grandmother’s warnings and Garlan’s despair but, resigning herself, she paid  the wolf the attention he demanded.  It was as tall as the height of her waist, she never seen such a creature. Frightened, she  raised her hand to its snout, hoping it would not rip it off her. The beast sniffed her for a lengthy moment, moving from her hand to her arms, neck and hair until it decided she was not a threat and sat by the Blackfish’s side.

“What in Seven Hells was that?” Lady Olenna shouted in anger.

“Now you can go and talk to my king. If Grey Wind permits you, it shall be.”

Lady Olenna started moving but was detained by the Blackfish who stood before her, allowing Grey Wind to inspect them.

 The wolf was quicker this time and,satisfied enough with the intruders, he went back to the Tully man’s side.

“You can go now,” he said  turning his back to them and climbing the stairs. “Follow me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo?  
> Did you guys like it?   
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts! <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King In The North and The Queen Of Thorns Speak and Margaery only observes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, guys!   
> Sorry it took me this long to update, being the good brazilian that I am, I was away for Carnival but now that's done and I'm back to share a new chapter with you. Being the good fangirl and awkward human being that I am, of course I took my off days to write so here ya go, I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> I also want to thank my friend, muse and beta Val, this fic is only possible because of you, my darling girl. What would I do without you? Also Shawn, my handsome star to which I can only be grateful for.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know in the comments below all your thoughts and doubts. I love you all!

As they walked through the Inn, Margaery could feel eyes on her, some filled with lust, others with disgust or curiosity and, a few, with admiration. It appeared that all of the remaining supporters of the Starks  knew about the presence of the little rose of Highgarden.

Oddly, she felt  comfortable with the wolf’s presence. When it had sniffed her, she had feared the worst. However, his fur was soft and he emanated an earthy wild scent. Something about it made her want to pass her fingers through his smooth coat of fur and touch its warmth; to let herself be embraced by its protectiveness he did no such thing, of course.

Four guards stood by the door they were lead into. Once inside, it took her no time to recognize the man standing in the room as Sansa’s brother. He had her thick auburn hair and her deep blue eyes but, unlike his sister, his weren’t filled with fear or gratitude, rather suspicion and hostility.

“My King, these are Lady Olenna Tyrell and her grandchildren, Lady Margaery and Lord Garlan,” a man informed him.  The king, however, did naught but  stare at them until her grandmother grew tired of it.

“So? Will there be words said before I fall on my feet or will any of you offer an old lady a proper chair?” She asked annoyed. Margaery bit the inside of her cheek at her grandmother’s boldness.

“Get the lady a chair,” the King finally spoke.

“So?” Olenna pressured.

“What is it that the queen of the six remaining kingdoms is doing in my Inn?” He asked sceptically, his hair falling on his forehead until he pushed it aside. Something about it had been oddly sensual, Margaery thought.

“Margaery is no queen, as a matter fact. Her dear husband died at their wedding, choked on his wine. I believe that it is not the time for weddings , we all appear to be  a Dothraki bunch with  feasts filled with blood and violence.”

Robb’s eyes sparked in anger, most likely remembering his own tragedy.

_Oh, Nana. Why would you joke about it?_

“It is not weddings we should fear, my lady. It is treacherous allies, false friends, who take advantage of a holy day to spread their poison and mock the gods and the very guest rights they had granted.” He spoke threateningly, but Olenna did not waver.

“So it seems that it is past time we change allies, isn’t it?” She suggested, her fingers brushing her jaw.

Margaery shot her a questioning look. What was she saying? _Gods, no._ She was tired of it all, she just wanted to go home.

She had tried to be queen, _twice_. She had come very close but had lost everything, _twice_. It appeared the gods had never wanted such a thing for her, so who was her to question their will?

“Are you suggesting you might support our cause, my lady?” Robb Stark inquired.

“I don’t know, Your Grace. What _is_ your cause?” She retorted.

“To kill the Lannisters and leave their halls just as empty as they left Castamere. To clean up Westeros from all of those who betrayed us and declare Northern independence once and for all.” His supporters stamped their foot down thrice,  backing their King’s declaration.

“Why stop at the North when you could have it all?” Olenna proposed.

“I am of the North, Lady Olenna. I am no Targaryen to sit on that _chair_ , and I think it has been made quite clear that no one other than a Targaryen should sit on it, don’t you think? My father was Hand of the King, he tried to help King Robert, but the truth is that the safes are empty, the people are hungry and the Red Keep is on the brink of collapse. Why would I want that? Starks do not fare well when they go south,” he repeated the sentence he had once heard his  father pronounce.

“Perhaps what the people need is a savior to get them out of their misery so they can call him King. Maybe the North could turn into Westeros’ capital?” She invited.

“You presume too much, my lady. I have not yet granted you guest rights, and you are already speaking war tactics with me? I am not your ally, last I heard, rather, I was your enemy.”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend, have you ever heard that sentence, lad? Cersei has grown mad in her grief so she blamed us for her son’s death. We fled the capital, we changed routes to lose our enemies, but so it seems that fate had something else in store for us.” Margaery could tell her grandmother was enjoying the moment.

“And what is that?”

“An alliance. I have supplies, weapons and a hundred thousand men to your disposal. I will help you win the war if you promise to finish all Lannisters.”

“Why would you want that, my lady?” The King asked, curiosity permeating his words.

“Because they threatened to end us, and no one threatens my family.. They are hunting us down like animals, went as far as to kill my grandson. We are not of the North, Your Grace, but Tyrells also remember and we thrive at difficult times. We act when no one does, just ask Aegon Targaryen and his sister wives.” Her voice had lost all trace of false courtesy, finally showing the thorns she was so known for.

“I will speak to my advisors before replying to your offer , my lady, and I am very sorry for your loss,” he said solemnly. “You are welcome to have our guest rights. Give each of them a room, Edwyn,” he  commanded a man as Olenna nodded, pleased for the time being.

“We are sorry for yours as well,” she added before leaving with Margaery and Garlan.

As they were escorted, the little rose tried her best not to wonder where the King’s wife was. He had lost it all over a woman, had he not? So _where was she_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo???   
> What did you guys think? Are you enjoying it?  
> Let me know all your thoughts and comments.  
> Kudos and comments inspire the muse, y'all.   
> Thanks for reading and sharing your mind with me about it.   
> I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery can't stop the nightmares from coming, she also did not expect who would be there to help her with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, guys.   
> Sorry for the long absence, it's been a rough few weeks.  
> Here's a new chappie for you guys.   
> Beta'd by my beautiful lady Val, and also written for her bc she inspires me with her moodboards (that I will post to each chapter in the future, sorry I haven't already!).

Margaery wanted to scream and shout in anger, they had taken her brother from her. She wanted to drown Cersei Lannister in a pool of her own blood and she had never been one for violence.

Loras had been her best friend, it was surreal to accept that he was gone. _At least now he rests with Renly, even if away from me,_ she thought sadly.

After Joffrey choked, the Queen had blamed her brother, and after days without a definitive answer, and her lord father sent away and her mother at Highgarden, she decided that Tyrion couldn’t have done it by himself, sending her guards for her, Garlan, Loras and her grandmother.

Thank the Seven for her grandmother’s spies that had warned her with enough time to find transportation and leave. They had been as far as the castle’s walls when Lannister soldiers and part of the Kingsguard had surrounded them.

Loras did not come down without a fight, he made sure they all perished so his family could leave unharmed.

Now, whenever she closed her eyes to sleep, instead of finding peace, she could only see him, there, staring at her. He kept asking why she had left him behind. She usually woke up covered in sweat, crying. Olenna would hug her until she fell asleep, but tonight she had a room of her own, and when she woke up in tears, no one came.

Margaery let herself feel the pain, remembering the moment Ser Meryn’s sword had pierced Loras’ chest and he fell, defeated.

Amidst her cries, she faintly distinguished someone opened the door to her room, though everything was a blur. Her grief was all she could feel until a hand posed over her shoulder and she jumped, startled.

“Lady Margaery?” A voice said, worriedly.  Whoever it was shook her gently, trying to bring her out of herself. After his insistence, she lastly looked up to meet the person’s eyes. They were blue, a shade of blue she’d never seen, and they gleamed dazzlingly under the moonshine, beckoning her.

“Lady Margaery?” The intruder, a male, asked again, but she couldn’t stop crying, she couldn’t.  Utterly concerned and desperate, he did the unthinkable. He circled her with his strong arms and embraced her, protectively She had not seen this course of events coming and she couldn’t understand why a complete stranger would hug her yet, out of her right mind and overwhelmed by grief, she let herself be held.

A moment later, she realized the abnormality of it all, how improper she was behaving and backed away, abruptly. It was then that she discerned to whom those blue orbs belonged.

“Your Grace?” She asked quietly, barely believing her eyes.

“I am sorry to invade your privacy, my lady, but I heard screams and ran to see if no harm was being done to you,” he said heartily and she flushed, embarrassed.

“ _I am sorry._ I woke you, Your Grace.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“You didn’t,” he admitted. “I have been finding it hard to sleep lately.” Conjuring some valor, she looked at him, _really_ looked. There were deep purple circles under his eyes and he seemed tired.

“May I be of any help?” She asked. “You _did_ just help me here.”  A smile --and honest one-- pursed his lips as she spoke.

“No one can help me in this, my lady,” he answered sorrowfully.

“Perhaps your lady wife can help. Talk to her, Your Grace. The embrace of a beloved can soothe our pains,” she suggested, remembering she had not meet his wife yet.

“I don’t think that would help either--” He was interrupted by the sudden appearance of her grandmother who barged in her room noisily.

“My dear, dreaming again?” She was panting.  Her grandmother must have dressed herself as fast she could and ran to her.

“Lady Olenna,” the king greeted her.

“Your Grace, what are you doing here?”  Her grandmother eyed him suspiciously.

“I was walking by when I heard screams, my lady. I didn’t disrespect your granddaughter.”  He kept changing his weight from one foot to the other, visibly uncomfortable...

“I thank you for your help, but it is improper at best for a married man to be seen in a maiden’s room,” Lady Olenna said sitting next to Margaery on her bed.

“Of course,” he relented. “I’m sorry for the intrusion,” he answered, ashamed.

“Than…Thank you, Your Grace” Margaery almost whispered.

“You’re welcome, Lady Margaery,” he answered with his rough Northern drawl... His voice possessed a bizarre yet soothing effect on her misery, and she was certain she’d dream with it later when she found her sleep again, this time free of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys prefer longer chapters but it hasn't been easy lately, in time they'll get longer and longer, I promise. I also will be updating chapter 5 tomorrow just because it took me so long to update this time.   
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I can't wait to share so much more on this story with you all!   
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, y'all. Feed me! hahahaha   
> Thanks for all the love and support, always. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa never imagined that life would lead her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, guys!  
> Sorry I couldn't update when I said I would, I had some health issues that I'm still dealing with.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this peak at Sansa's and Willas' life.  
> Yup, I ship them and ship them hard! lol  
> Beta'd by the story's muse, Val! <3

Sansa felt almost dizzy. She had been sent to Highgarden to marry Willas Tyrell and, considering that she had escaped a fate next to the Imp, she was grateful to be here.

The flowers were beautiful, the castle was grand and elegant, the weather was wonderful but, above all, Willas Tyrell was kinder and more handsome than she could have ever expected.

She remembered dreaming about Joffrey, about his lips and his hair. With time, his lips became worms, his hair, streams of  disgusting grease, his face, the personification of the seven hells he put her through. She had been so silly thinking he loved her. She wanted to pull her hairs out every time she recalled that night, going to the Queen, telling the Lannister of her Father’s plans.

Father knew war was coming and he only wanted them to be safe, how could she not see that? Shaking her head,she got rid of such thoughts, they would get her nowhere.

She had traveled from King’s Landing with Lady Alerie. Her good mother was as kind as she was beautiful; besides her mother, Sansa believed no one could be as gracious as her. She told her tales of her future house and keep, she told her of Willas’ nature and heart, anything to scare away the bad memories, the feeling of abandonment, the pain inflicted upon her day after day, her scars an ugly reminder of everything.

She wondered if Willas would still desire her if he ever saw her scars. They were ugly and red, like the Gods punishment for her silliness and dreams.

It wasn’t until she met him that she understood why everyone had but the greatest things to say about the heir to Highgarden. He embodied her childhood dreams, save for his bad leg. But that tiny detail meant nothing, and Sansa would flush and smile around him. His presence and words healed her sadness a little each day.

She was sowing in one of  the gardens with Lady Alerie when Willas appeared, walking faster than he was meant to.

“Mother! Mother!” He almost screamed.

“What is it, Willas?” Lady Alerie was startled as well.

“They…” Sansa noticed his eyes, it seemed as if he had been crying and his stance was one she recognized for she carried it herself. “The Lannisters murdered Loras! The Golden Cloaks attacked the Tyrell convoy with Grandmother, Garlan, Margaery and Loras as they left the city. Loras save them all, he…” Willas was furious. Angrier than she had ever seen him.

Sansa was busy preparing her wedding cloak. She and Willas were meant to be wed in two days, they were only expecting Garlan and his wife who had escaped the wedding heavy with child.

“Oh no, oh no.” Alerie let out a cry of anger and despair. Sansa approached her before she could control herself, holding dearly her to be good-mother The woman had shown her nothing but kindness and she wanted to give it someback.

Willas approached, sitting by his mother’s side, holding her hand tightly and looking deep into Sansa’s eyes. Somehow, she understood what he wanted to say.

They spent many moments of each day together, talking of everything and nothing, trying to get acquainted. Lord Willas kept trying to scare away her ghosts.

“Is there any news of Margaery? Garlan? Your grandmother?” Alerie asked as she held onto both of their hands, letting go of Sansa’s embrace.

“They escaped, I still do not know where. I have no news of them, however, I got news from the Small Council. The Queen  has summoned me to King’s Landing to answer for their crimes; she claims they helped Tyrion Lannister murder her son, the King.” 

Alerie shook her head, mortified. “They had none to do with this.” Anger coated her words.

“We don’t know, Mother. However, even if they do, I would never go to King’s Landing, ” Willas responded. “I have already cut the wagons from traveling to King’s Landing as well.  If they think they’ll hurt House Tyrell and still get our food and provisions, they are quite mistaken.” His voice was threatening, almost like her father, whenever he used his Warden of the North’s voice against an enemy.

“Is Joffrey really dead?” Sansa asked after a while, her voice a mere murmur.

“He is, Sansa,” Willas said, remembering what his grandmother had written him about, how the girl had suffered at the Evil Prince’s hands. “He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Her eyes watered as she nodded, digesting the piece of news she had just gotten.

“We cannot tell Leonette anything, ” Alerie exclaimed worriedly.

“Where is she?” Willas asked.

“In bed, resting. The child kicks a lot as she is approaching her due date,” Sansa answered. She had helped her mother with Bran and Rickon, her young brothers that she would never see again. A tear rolled down her face, thinking of them.

“Loras would not want us to cry, he would want us to fight back,” Willas affirmed as his mother nodded, crying again in Sansa’s arms, leaving the man without words and action.

“Thank you,” he said without a sound, only moving his lips for her to see.

Sansa nodded. After so long with the Lannisters and knowing she could never have her family back, she felt as if she belonged somewhere for the first time in many moons

She thought of Jon, too, her natural brother far away at the Wall. She wondered if he still lived. How sweet would it be to see him again, despite what her mother thought of him or the prejudices she herself had had, family was more important than anything.

However, this was her family now. She would support them, as they had her. Willas was her future, the Lannisters their enemies and her miserable past.

Willas was her future, the Lannisters only her miserable past. The Lions were their enemies and they’d get to see how lethal flowers could be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???  
> Any doubts? Thoughts?  
> Did you guys like it?  
> Share your thoughts with me, and remember to be kind! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal, perhaps, between Houses Stark and Tyrell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!  
> Sorry it took me so long to write, I actually have chapter 7 ready and beta'd but considering how freaked out and lunatic over season 8 I'll be, I'm not sure when I'll post. My arm's been aching real bad and I haven't had any improvements, so I'm just basically posting what I already had saved, but I'm not going anywhere after season 8 and you may rest assured this story will be updated, and eventually, finished. Never abandoned, I promise. 
> 
> I want to thank Val, my muse and beta and all of you who read and comment, I know I've been late in comments but I promise I'll catch up and answer everyone soon enough. Thanks for all the love, babes.   
> I hope you guys like this one. I'll post chapter 7 as soon as I can, I promise.

Olenna noticed the Stark girl after a day at the Inn. She looked little like her brother, probably favouring the wolves of Winterfell rather than the trouts of Riverrun.She was all grey eyes and dark and wild hair; a beauty in the making, yet still a girl.

The girl sat by her brother’s side whenever she wasn’t holding a sword , practicing with some smallfolk  boys orguards.

Arya Stark,  Olenna had been told was her name. The girl had escaped the imprisonment of Ned Stark and found her way into her brother’s keeping. These Starks were hard to kill. She thought back to Sansa, the broken little girl she had sent Alerie with to Highgarden. Sansa did not seem to have her sister’s wild spirit, but her strength was there as well.

Olenna wondered how alive was the King’s wife, considering she was nowhere to be seen. She had tried to gain more information on the girl but no one would even mention her. _Jeyne Westerling_ , at least she held knowledge of her name. Were not the Westerlings a Western House? Oh, if her suspicions were right, this could be very good for her family. She just needed to be sure.

 

“King Robb sent for you, My Lady.” A guard came,fetching her while she finished her letter to Willas. Once it was done, she left on her table to be sent later.

She went to the King’s solar and she noticed he stood  alone, a rare situation lately.

“You called for me, Your Grace?” She asked, looking around his chambers. They were almost empty, void of anything  that gave away his royal status . _Good,_ she thought.

“My men and I accept your offer , Lady Olenna. We will destroy the Lannisters and their allies. However, when all is done, the Iron Throne will be there for whoever wants it, I am not interested in that cursed seat,” he said solemnly.

“We have a long war ahead of us, Your Grace, who knows who might end up sitting there? It might surprise us all,” she replied.

“There are no more trueborn Targaryens or Baratheons,” Robb retorted.

“Last I heard, the Targaryen girl across the Narrow Sea birthed dragons.” Olenna remembered reading about her in Mace’s missives from Tywin Lannister.

“Then I guess we ought  to leave it empty for her,” Robb said sarcastically.

Olenna only grinned and decided to aim the conversation in another direction. There were other impending matters.“There is more to talk about, Your Grace.Your sister is marrying my grandson, the heir  to Highgarden, Willas Tyrell.”

“Arya? She is too young.” Robb was outraged.

“I meant your other sister. Have you forgotten about her, Your Grace?” She was surprised the man was unaware of everything.

“We don’t forget family, Lady Olenna. However, ast I heard, Sansa was marrying Lord Tyrion.” The Lady’s words were totally unexpected.

“She was until myself and Margaery saved her from such a fate. Maybe we were allies before either one of us knew about it, King Robb. How surprising is that?” Olenna was amused, Robb was just shocked.

“I…I did not…Thank you, once again, Lady Olenna. I am very sorry about your grandson’s death,”  the king repeated, bringing t Olenna terrible memories.

“I thank you. It seems like the Lannisters take pleasure in  creating bad memories for all of those who are not them. Maybe it is past time we create some bad memories of our own for them.”

Olenna sounded dangerous, just what the Young Wolf wanted her to be regarding their enemies. He wanted revenge and he would get it, one Lannister at a time. These were the kind of allies he needed.

“My granddaughter…” Lady Olenna added after a moment.

“Yes?” Robb flushed, Olenna would have smiled if she had less control of her facial expressions.

“She is unwed,” she informed him, pleased with the manner in which events were unfolding.

\- The King was struck speechless, apparently.

“It would be of mutual interest if we could seal this alliance with not one, but two marriages, don’t you think, Your Grace?” She asked entertained, watching the king turn crimson red.

“I am not sure, Lady Olenna. I have been through a wedding before. It was not the sort of experience I want to be repeated.” His face turned serious in the blink of an eye .

“Then maybe you should pay more attention to which houses you are aligning yourself with, My King. House Westerling is from the Westerlands, they are Lannister houses, they have been for centuries.” She could see his embarrassment. “Moreover,  this time you would not be breaking any promises.”

“You have a sharp tongue, my lady. But I am still King in the North, and I decide whom I should marry.” He seemed offended so Olenna assumed he most likely felt guilty. Men often acted recklessly when presented with  a pair of open legs and later regretted thinking with their groins instead of their heads.

“You are, but we are in the South, King Robb. Remember that.” She rose from her chair, starting her way to the door. “I will await your answer. Excuse a tired old lady, My King. I need my rest,” she bid him farewell and left his chambers, ignoring the King’s terrifying beast’s stare on her. For some reason, it did not scare her anymore.

She went to Margaery’s chambers only to find the girl writing as well. She approached her silently, aware that her granddaughter knew of her presence.

“My darling, you better start working on your maiden cloak,” she said as greeting as Margaery turned to her surprised.

“You can’t mean…” The girl was flushing. Well, that was a first.

“I mean I expect to get some good news in the coming days. House Tyrell will join House Stark in the fight against the Lannisters, officially.

“Should I send word of this to Highgarden?” Margaery asked her.

“Speak in that language only you and your brothers know. I don’t want anyone hearing of this before it is time, a good surprise it’s the best way to start the show,” Olenna said with a scheming smile.

“I want Cersei Lannister to pay for what she did to Loras, Grandmother. I want revenge,” her granddaughter affirmed followed by kiss on her forehead from the Tyrell matriarch.

“So do I, young one. Winter is coming for House Lannister and this time there will be nowhere left for them to run. Revenge is ours. This has just begun.” Olenna touched Margaery’s hand and left for her chambers, thinking of their next steps.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen in The North?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How is everyone?  
> I'm so happy to finally be able to update.  
> Let's all ignore s8 and act like it never happened, shall we? And let's enjoy a world in which Robb lived around here hahahaha  
> A big thanks to my babe and muse ValdeCastille, for inspiring and beta'ing for me :)

When she heard of his survival, she cried of happiness. She didn’t tell a soul and  escaped during the darkest hour of the night. She knew he would need her now more than ever. His mother was gone and he was in need of a women’s guidance. She knew he would need a wife to help him get himself together.

If she had heard, soon Lord Tywin would hear of it and then the entire realm would be trying to attack him again. She knew now of her family’s responsibility and she was set on not letting her mother’s ambitions get in the way of her happiness again.

She rode days and nights with both Lannister and Stark cloaks hidden away in her sack, using alternatively whichever granted her safe passage. She felt bad for wearing a Lannister cloak, but she was doing what she had to survive, to go back to her king and husband.

Before the guards approached her, she burned the Lannister cloaks. She wore her crown and her marriage cloak she appreciated so deeply. She had memories of their first night, caring for his injuries, finding love in his arms.

“Who are you?” A knight stopped her.

“I am your queen,” she answered, proud.

“The King has no wife,” the man responded rudely.

“If your king is the same as mine, I am his queen. Call for him, tell him Queen Jeyne is here. I have come back to him, to my love.” A smile lingered on her face as the man eyed her oddly.

“Martin, announce the queen, will ya?” He told his companion who laughed and ran upstairs. She was confused by the exchange.

“What is going on here?” She asked.

No one answered her. Moments later, the man came back with a strange expression, he asked for her to follow him, and that she did. She rose her head and she did as she was asked, anxious to see Robb, to soothe his sorrow and help him heal.

When she entered a room, he was there. His face was just as handsome, but his eyes had changed. There was no warmth or love in it, his eyes were angry, she shuddered at the sight.

“Robb?” She asked hesitantly.

“What are you doing here, my lady?” He asked and she widened her eyes at him.

“I came for you; I am your wife. Your queen, I only want to be here for you.” She smiled at Robb, confused with his question, still advancing to reach him.

Oddly enough, a guard stopped her, holding her back by grabbing her arm.

“I assume you heard of what happened at my uncle’s wedding, Lady Jeyne?” His face was harsh, she had never seen him like this. Not with her.

“I did, I am so…” She could not express her feelings with his interruption.

“Do not dare.” He shouted.

“Robb.” She was crying, why was he treating her like this?

“You know what they told me? Before they started stabbing me and killing my men? My mother?” She could barely see the anger on his green eyes, her vision blurred with tears.

 _Seven help me_ , she thought. _He knows._

“What did they say?” She murmured after a moment of hesitation.

“The Lannisters send their regards.” He said, his voice void of emotion.

“They must be stopped. They are monsters.” She said wistful.

“You know which house pledged their support for House Lannister?” He asked her, and she froze.

“Robb, I—“ He did not listen to her.

“House Westerling, my lady. Do you recognize the house?” She knew her house had a fair share of guilt for what happened, but not her, she never knew of anything, she would never betray him. She knew her lady mother disliked the match and she hoped for Robb’s demise so she could return to the Lannister side of their family. But she could never—She never imagined she would go that far.

“I am your wife.” She cried out.

“And your mother conspired to kill me and mine. If I am a King, I can annul this marriage, you are free to return to your lions and tell them all about the wolf that they could not kill.” Grey Wind appeared beside him, high and menacing.

She felt fear running through her veins. Grey Wind used to close his eyes as she touched his soft fur.

“I had nothing to do with it, Robb. I loved you, I loved you with all my heart.” She tried getting close to him, pleading him to take her back.

“We intercepted a letter, a letter you send your lord father telling all about your great adventures.” _Oh!_

“I only meant to share my happiness, Robb. Nothing else, I swear.” She had told her father of their travels, of her happiness to be with Robb, she…Seven hells! She gave them information, she…Anger and dispair filled her trembling body.

“You are free of this marriage.” His coldness broke her heart, she never meant for him to get hurt.

“But you loved me. You gave me a crown.” She argued, broken hearted. And how she loved her crown, she remember fighting her mother when she tried taking it away from her. She had the object, but in all fairness, her mother took it in all the ways that mattered.

“You can keep it. I have no need for it.” He looked to his side, Jeyne could see a young girl sat next to him, eyeing her intensely. Her eyes full of animosity, her beauty was evident and it sent jealousy through her veins.

“Robb.” She pleaded, on her knees now. She was naive, but she never meant to hurt him or his.

He had to understand. He had to!

“Lord Mallister, I appreciate your loyalty. You may send Lady Jeyne back to her family. She is of no value to Tywin Lannister. Not anymore.” He sent her out and she felt her world crumbling. “Or to me.”

“Robb.” She cried one more time.

“I lost more than a kingdom for you, Lady Jeyne, I lost my mother, my men and my honor. You could have done me the favor or being loyal in return. _The North Remembers_ and I would never lay with the woman who deceived me and cost me so much.” He said, she could finally see tears on his eyes, hers flowed as she was led back to her horse and companions, being sent back to the Crag.

She cried in despair, noticing the look on the beautiful lady’s face, reproach and disdain.

“I will prove myself to you, Robb. You will see it.” She told herself as she got in on her horse and walked towards forgiveness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds harsh and maybe it is but Robb's wounded and heavily traumatized by all that happened and it affects him a lot, in all his relations and to know this woman for which he gave everything gave away his locations and information to led to his mother's and people's death is something he cannot accept or get over.  
> We'll get back to that tho, I hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> Let me know your thoughts on it <33  
> Any Jeyne stans here? Sorry, guys lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb ponders his options.  
> Between memories and feelings, he starts opening up to a certain flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys.  
> I've been a bit down lately and it makes it hard to write but I had this on my mind and I hate to put it into words. I hope you guys like it.  
> Seth Rogen roasted D&D and I'm here for it. Months later, still not over how they managed to destroy every aspect of the show I loved the most my whole life.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts on it! :)  
> Also, thanks for my beautiful beta and muse ValdeCastille :)

Robb sat outside, a rare occurrence. He usually stood inside the inn, surrounded by guards, maps and plans. He mulled over Olenna Tyrell’s offer to wed Margaery Tyrell, use their armies, take down the Lannisters and show them that the North remembered. It was a perfect opportunity, if he were to be honest.

Yet, something held him back. He wanted no wife, no joy. He felt as though he deserved none. He'd pursued 'happiness' before and lost his mother and most of his people for it.

He had come to like Jeyne. She had not been just a warm body to soothe him, she had been a true companion. Or so he had believed.

The King in the North took in his surroundings –large trees, bright green grass and a beautiful deep-blue sky— as he kept ruminating.

Jeyne had given them every direction to follow. _She had._

She had learned of all his plans as he fucked her over his desk, filled with maps and ravens of relevance, or as they spoke about the future.

He had asked her not to say more than she should –especially to her mother— and now he deeply regretted ever trusting her. 

He had told her so much. Too much.

Robb felt disgusted with the thought of lying with her ever again. Maybe it was wrong, childish or even dishonorable, but he was long past caring, so he had annulled the marriage.

The thought of sleeping next to a woman awakened his body but froze his soul. What would the Tyrell girl do as he slept? Would she read his plans, would she write anyone about it? Would she cost him the rest of what was left?

The Tyrells had more than enough reasons to stay loyal, but being rational was beyond him at this point. His fears and worries consumed him.

 He thought back to the days of playing swords with Jon, outside in the snow, or when they scared their sisters in the crypts. He was happy then, who would ever want to be a king? He had so much as a lord’s son that went away with being king.

He felt the weight of his crown, and he hated it.

“My King, ” Lady Margaery approached him, taking him by surprise.

“Lady Margaery.” He took her hand in his and kissed it, ignoring the warmth he felt as he touched her soft skin.

“It is good to see you outside, you must miss the North, the snow. The south is damp and hot, I suppose.” She gave him a soft smile and he felt his lips twisting into one, which surprised him. It did not come easy lately.

“I do miss it. The smell of fresh snow, the softness of it, how beautiful forests look covered by it," he replied, remembering Winterfell and his happy childhood. “I miss riding the most, my brother and I used to see who could run faster.” He felt a tear ran down his cheek, but quickly wiped it.

Lady Margaery's face acquired a wistful look like his. “My brothers and I used to play all the time. My eldest brother hurt his leg and he was not able to spend much time outside, so we would gather around him and play word games, Loras usually got bored too easily, as did Garlan but Willas would always let me win.” A real smile formed on her face and the King reckoned it was a glorious sight.

The Lady wore a green dress that was not meant to hide her beautiful form, her locks fell over her chest, and a golden rose pin held together a shawl so thin he could see the lines of her neckline. Had he ever realized how beautiful Margaery Tyrell was?

Trying to dissipate the warmth the sight brought him, he softly shook his head.

“Sansa will love Highgarden; she was such a lovely girl, with her songs and tales. Willas is the best man I know; he will never win her a crown of queen of love and beauty, but he will always respect and love her. He will be the Jonquil to her Florian.” Margaery's eyes shone in a way he could not help but admire.

“My sister was always devoted to her tales of undying love… To think she almost married Joffrey.” He said, soon after realizing his words. “I am…”

“It is fine. Your Grace is correct. Sansa escaped a terrible fate,” Margaery responded, seemingly very thankful for escaping such a fate, as well. “I did too. The Gods have given me many weddings, but never a marriage.” She glanced to the distance, her mind surely wandering places.

“Do you miss any of them? Did you love any?” He felt compelled to ask, realizing he did not miss Jeyne at all. Something inside him he could not entirely place, hoped that Margaery missed none of these men.

“Renly. He was good and kind to me,” she said smiling, “but he was never mine. Loras loved him and he loved Loras, I was but his bride. I imagine Your Grace knew of this. It feels quite liberating to speak of it now.” Margaery twisted a piece of fabric between her fingers.

“At least they are together now.” Robb offered. The idea of wanting another man had never crossed his mind, but who was he to judge? He had selfishly broken his honor for the warmth of a woman in bed. He was in no position to judge or even care for such frivolities.

“It is a nice way to see it, ” She replied, the glint back to her doe eyes.

“Care to join me in a walk?" he asked pointing north. “There is a pond near, on that direction.”

“It would be my pleasure.” A bit surprisingly, the King took her hand in his and she appreciated his rough skin enveloping hers, his thick muscles so close to her.

“Has your grandmother shared her plans?” He inquired after a while. He wondered if she knew of the proposition he got.

“Grandmother has a clever mind; she does enjoy sharing it with those she deems worthy of it,” she responded.

He noticed she had avoided answering what he wished to know. “Are you one of those?” He teased her softly and she bit her lip whilst a little grin escaped her. Her lips were plump and they appeared to be so soft. They made him wonder…

“I am her favorite." Her chest rose in pride, making her even more beautiful, if that was possible.

“How do you feel about it, my lady?” He wanted an answer, no more distractions.

“I have not yet decided.” She pulled him closer to her, however turned her face to the side as if she'd grown shy.

“I was married once. I suppose you did see her yesterday.” His voice was filled with bitterness but her hand over his helped somewhat alleviate the feeling.

“The Lady seemed quite sad, my King, ” Margaery commented as they walked, Grey Wind beside them. The furry guard, he was. Funny enough, it was beside Margaery that his friend walked.

“Her sadness will not bring back my mother, nor will it excuse her betrayal.” He refused to see the logical side to it, his hurt was still grander than any other feeling he could have ever held for her.

“Are you sure she betrayed you?” She asked him warily to which he nodded firmly. If she was to be his wife, he wanted her to know how he felt about betrayal.

“We got hold of her father’s letter, thanking her for sharing our whereabouts. One could tell he is a father happy with his daughter's actions.” He remembered hearing of her treason as he healed, and it'd hurt more than his injuries, to know how much of a fool he'd been. He himself had cut his mother’s neck for all he cared.

“I cannot blame you for annulling your marriage. I hardly think I could ever lay with a man that had helped hurting one of my brothers, or anyone else in my family.” Her voice was polite but with a passion underneath.

“It is my fault. I broke my promise and it cost me everything.” There was no point denying it anymore.

“I never did such a thing and I've lost quite a lot, my King,” Lady Margaery said, reminding him he was not the only one grieving. “I guess we’re all meant to lose the ones we love, anyway.” Her eyes were fixed on their entangled arms.

“If that is so, what is the point of fighting for anything?” He asked, Roose Bolton’s words echoing in his mind, _The Lannisters send their regards. The Lannister send their regards. The Lannister send their regards._

“I ask myself that every night before I go to sleep." Her grip became stronger with every word that left her lips. “And do you?” She added.

“What?” He glanced at her, not understanding her question.

“Sleep…at all?” A smile graced the King's handsome face and she took pride in being the instigator. She hadn't known him before the tragedy, but they seemed so scarce lately.

“Am I so disheveled that my lady would think so?” He laughed for once –barely— but he did.

“I hear your footsteps. Sleep has not come easy to me as well.”

The information took him by surprise. He'd never imagined a soul would notice his nightly brooding. _Gods, he felt like Jon sometimes._ “Mayhap a glass of Arbor Gold could help you?” He turned to her, seeing not a lady, but a girl.

“Has it helped _you_?” She returned, and he actually smiled. Almost every time she opened her mouth he couldn't help but to do so.

“Fair enough.” He shook his head, snorting, feeling mirth spread throughout his body in a way it only did when she was around. The feeling was somewhat odd, but welcomed, very welcomed. He felt her eyes on him, piercing his skin and into his soul.

“Sometimes I just lay abed, thinking of the starry nights Loras and I would spend in the gardens. We would bring berries of all kinds and eat them as we watched the night sky. He'd tell me how he would become a knight, and protect the king." She let out a sob before she could think of suppressing it. "He could never protect his king.”

“I am again very sorry for your loss.” He offered, and she shook her head, almost laughing to his surprise.

“I thank you.” She said, pulling herself together. “Loras once said that if he ever went down fighting, I had to be proud of him, and instead of weeping, I should smile and think of his love for me. He wanted songs written about his bravery, but singing was never my forte.” She was struggling to hold herself, but she wouldn't let him see her at her weakest.

“Well, he did save you and your family, Lady Margaery. He saved thousands and Highgarden will always remember the great man that he was.” He wanted to say the North would think well of him as well but, in truth, Loras Tyrell was little known within the North, Southerners rarely were.

“Maybe I should find a singer and tell him everything, so he writes Loras a song. This way no one will ever forget him.” She said longingly, remembering how Loras enjoyed dancing.

“Maybe someone already has.” He said, thinking of his losses and how they deserved songs of their own.

The two broken souls did not see Olenna Tyrell looked at them from afar.

Inspecting their little walk, the old lady realized this was beyond a power play; Margaery was just as broken as Robb Stark was.

She wasn't one for giving credit to the Gods nor their heavens and hells, but she liked to think that, somewhere above, Loras was smiling down on his sister, glad that she had gotten herself such a handsome young man, and how it would lead them to their vengeance, victory and glory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo?  
> What do you guys want to see next?  
> We're going slow but we'll get there!  
> Let me know your thoughts on it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo?  
> Did you guys enjoy it?  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Comments and kudos feed inspiration, guys.  
> I'm hoping to post next chapter in the next couple of days, stay tuned.  
> Next pov: Margaery. <3  
> Thanks for reading and supporting! <3


End file.
